For example, PTL 1 has disclosed a test method for an analysis disk and an analysis device, which is intended for testing an analysis device by irradiating an analysis disk with light and detecting reflection light and transmission light therefrom. In this method, on the basis of the results of detecting the transmission light in a state that the analysis disk is not attached and the results of detecting the reflection light and the transmission light in a state that the analysis disk is attached, the presence or absence of the defect in the analysis disk and the analysis device is determined.
PTL 2 has disclosed the fluorescence detector including the LED for excitation, which irradiates a detection target with excitation light; the light reception unit that receives the fluorescence emitted from the detection target; and a mechanism that monitors the excitation light and feeds back to the LED for excitation so that the excitation light has constant intensity. PTL 3 has disclosed the spectroscopic analysis apparatus that spectrally disperses the measurement light and measures the amount of light for each wavelength with the photodiode array, which employs a method where the degree of deterioration in the photodiode array is determined. In this method, the dark current and the temperature of the photodiode array are measured and then, the value of the dark current is compared with the allowable current value corrected in accordance with the temperature, based on which the degree of deterioration is determined.